


Dobrá znamení

by CharisTeapot



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Highway Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: Tom se od svého parťáka dozví nečekaným způsobem nečekanou novinu.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Dobrá znamení

„A představ si, ona mi nakonec klidně řekla, že už spala s chlapem, co voněl podobně jako já!“ dokončil své vyprávění pobaveně Tom a protáhl si prsty na volantu. Nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou. „Věřil bys tomu?“ střelil pohledem ke svému parťákovi. 

Jenže Semir nevypadal, že je duchem přítomný. Pohledem hypnotizoval horizont a pravou rukou křečovitě svíral úchyt dveří. 

„Je ti něco?“ zeptal se Tom. 

„Myslím, že…“ začal Semir, ale nedopověděl. 

„Co se děje?“ 

„Zastav mi tady.“

„Ale tady nemůžu stát−“ 

„Tome, prosím, zastav tady.“ Naléhavost v Semirově hlasu Toma donutila bez dalších protestů zajet ke krajnici. 

Mercedes ještě ani úplně nezastavil, když už měl Semir rozepnutý pás a otevřené dveře.

„Co je s tebou?!“ zavolal Tom za Semirovými zády, která mu hned na to zmizela v dohledu. 

Žádné odpovědi se nedočkal. Zaklel a vystoupil z auta. Dálnici zde lemoval ne příliš hustý lesík, do kterého byl snadný přístup. Žádná svodidla, žádný příkop. Semira uviděl hned vzápětí. Stál zády k němu v předklonu a jednou rukou se opíral o strom.

„Je ti špatně?“ ptal se Tom, ale odpovědí mu byl dávivý zvuk, když právě v tu chvíli začal Semir zvracet.

Tom se otočil zády. Nechtěl ho přivést do rozpaků tím, že na něho bude zírat v takové nedůstojné chvíli, ale zároveň měl obavy, takže ještě pozadu udělal pár kroků blíž k němu.

„Můžu ti nějak pomoct?“ zkoušel to dál Tom, protože se od svého parťáka zatím nedočkal žádného ujištění.

„Už… už to je dobrý,“ ozval se konečně Semir. Hlas se mu trochu třásl. „Sakra,“ zaklel tiše.

Za chvíli se objevil vedle Toma, který k němu stále zůstával otočen zády.

„Díky, to bylo o chlup,“ zazubil se na něho Semir, jakoby se nic nestalo a vydal se zpátky k autu. 

Tom na něho zůstal zírat.

„Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co to mělo znamenat? Je to něco proti mým řidičským schopnostem nebo jsi jenom−“

„Bude z tebe strýček.“

„−něco špatného snědl nebo…“ Tom zrychleně zamrkal, když mu došlo, co slyšel. „Co jsi to právě řekl?!“

Semir se musel nahlas zasmát, protože Tomův výraz byl právě teď naprosto k nezaplacení. 

„To jako… jakože,“ koktal Tom, „ty a André budete… rodiče?“ 

„Už chápu, jak ses dostal k policii, tvoje dedukční schopnosti jsou skutečně bravurní."

„Ty jsi…“ 

„Ano.“

„Vážně?“ 

„Vypadáš z toho tak otřeseně, že bych možná měl dál řídit já,“ zasmál se Semir znovu.

„V žádném případě! Můžeš v tomhle stavu vůbec řídit?“ Tom vyhlížel nadmíru vážně a zaujatě.

„Tome, moje dítě je zatím menší než fazolka, určitě mi ještě nezabraňuje v řízení auta.“

Tomovi se konečně začal rozšiřovat úsměv na tváři. Levou rukou se chytl za pusu a hned jí zase spustil.

„Nemůžu tomu uvěřit,“ přiznal a pohled mu neustále těkal k Semirově břichu. „To je úžasné, Semire. Opravdu.“ 

„Děkuju,“ vydechl Semir šťastně. „Já vím, je to trochu neuvěřitelné… Můžeme se teď už ale vrátit? Mám hroznou chuť na preclíky v čokoládě.“ 

Tom se zasmál.

„Jistě, jistě. Pro vás všechno.“ 

*****

Právě když se později toho dne Tom chystal odejít domů, vešel do jejich kanceláře André. Přivítal se se Semirem letmým polibkem a velmi intenzivním nádechem u jeho krku. 

Tom je celou dobu sledoval. Oblékal si sako a nepřestával se šklebit. 

„Co je?“ vyštěkl na něho André, když postřehl jeho výraz.

„Nic, nic.“ Tom defenzivně zvedl ruce, ale škleb z jeho tváře nezmizel. „Ihned vás opouštím. André, Semire,… Fazolko, užijte si večer,“ rozloučil se a zmizel za dveřmi. 

Andrého podezíravý pohled ho pronásledoval, až dokud nevyšel z vchodových dveří. I potom ho pozoroval oknem, dokud nenasedl do auta a neodjel nadobro.

„Odkdy ti říká ‚fazolko‘?“ zeptal se zamračeně.

Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když místo odpovědi Semir propukl v smích.

**Author's Note:**

> První povídka v češtině z tohoto fandomu a shipu na AO3. Cítím se trochu jako průkopník a obrozenec. Nikdo se o to neprosil a přesto je tady.


End file.
